The Reunion Of Two Loves
by Luna Motou
Summary: The Sequel to Concrete Angel.  It's been 3 years since Yugi's death and Yami is learning to adjust.  What will happen when 2 unexpected people change his fate?  Tea and Anzu bashing! YAOI MAYBE!  YxYY


Luna: Welcome One and All!

Kiley: Whoa...I didn't think we would be updating something related to Concrete Angel

Luna: Well...I'm doing it..XD...I made a promise *looks at Yami evilly*

Yugi: This won't end well

Luna: *chuckles* Disclaimer! Yami!

Yami: Luna does not own Yugioh be she does own all the ideas for this story

Luna: This chappy is dedicated to catlover123456789! *hugs*

Yami: Enjoy!

~~Chapter 1 : 3 years later~~

It has been 3 years since Yugi has died. Everyone at Domino High School knew that Atem and Yugi had a "thing" together. Atem was a great student and still is...but he was always so distracted. He had befriended a few people to fill the hole in his heart.

"Hey Atem! Wait up!" cried a Brooklyn accented boy. His name is Joey Wheeler.

Atem turned around and he chuckled as a blonde haired boy with honey colored eyes ran up to him and panted heavily.

"You don't need to run like a dog," said another boy.

The boy was a slightly tanned and had brown hair and eyes. His name is Tristan Taylor.

"I am not a dog!" Joey said and started to fight Tristan.

Atem stepped in between both Tristan and Joey to stop their fighting. They fought nearly all the time and they were short tempered.

"All right you two break it up," Atem said giving each "the glare". (A.N.: You don't want to be caught in _**THE GLARE**_! XD)

"He started it! Calling me a dog," Joey said pointing at Tristan.

"It's not my fault that you are one!" Tristan countered.

"That is enough!" Atem said nearly shouting.

Both boys stopped yelling at each other and looked at Atem. They both bowed their heads in shame.

"Sorry 'Tem," Joey said.

"Yeah we always get things out of hand huh?" Tristan said.

Atem sighed, "Yes you can be but it is pretty funny sometimes," Atem chuckled lightly.

"Thanks...Hey!" Both boys said in unison.

Atem laughed as Joey and Tristan were confused yet angered.

"Let's go get somethin ta eat," Joey said.

All the boys agreed and picked up their backpacks. They started to walk to the front gate of Domino High School until 2 very preppy girls walked in front of Atem.

Both girls were wearing the school uniform for the girls. A pink dress shirt with an ugly blue bowtie, with brown dress shoes, knee high socks, and a very short blue mini skirt.

Both of the girls were twins, same height, and same hair color which was a chestnut brown about shoulder length. The only difference was their eye color. One had an Emerald Green while the other was a cross between an ugly sea blue or navy blue.

"Hey Atem," The emerald eyed girl said with a small and soft purr.

Atem completely ignored that, "Hello Anzu."

"So what are you doing later Atem?" The blue eyed girl asked curiously.

"Back off Tea, ya know dat he don't like either one of ya," Joey said with an icy tone.

Tea just pouted and tried to look cute in front of Atem. All the girls in the school had a free chance with Atem thanks to Yugi's death. Atem on the other hand was determined to keep his promise to his one and only aibou.

"We are going out for dinner," Atem said bluntly.

Both girls eyes shined. If you stared in their eyes for a little bit, you can see them coming up with a plan to get what they want or whoever they wanted.

"May we join you Atem?" Anzu asked hugging Atem's arm.

Atem shook off Anzu and glared. He really hated it when girls clung to him, except one girl.

"Get your hands off of Atem you stalker!" Shouted a new voice.

Fortunately since both girls were completely off guard, they jumped and the shock caused Anzu to release her grip on Atem.

The speaker was a girl almost as tall as Atem. She had pale white skin but her Egyptian heritage didn't defy her when she yelled at you. She had long, midnight blue, hair that reached to the middle of her back and midnight blue eyes to match.

Her outfit was the boys uniform. The uniform consisted of a white dress shirt with a dark blue jacket, but she was wearing it around her shoulders. The pants were also dark blue and she wore tennis shoes. She had a silver necklace and a white butterfly pin in her hair.

"Look, the freak makes her appearance!" Anzu said.

Tea laughed along with her sister while Joey Tristan and Atem glared at both the girls. They had no right to do that to one of their friends, even if it was in front of them or not.

She glared and fought off tears. She hated being called a freak. Even in front of her cousin. Yes Atem was her cousin. She just walked up to their door saying her parents recently died, when she was 9, and she has been so fragile since. Atem made it his responsibility to protect his cousin. He was practically her older brother.

"So, before the freak interrupted, can we come with you?" Anzu asked while Tea snickered.

Atem snuck a peek at his cousin and saw her near tears but trying desperately to not show it.

"No, my cousin is coming," Atem said and walked over to his cousin, "It's okay Luna," Atem said kissing her cheek.

Luna giggled as her cousin attempted to make her feel better.

It was something that they do for each other to help them feel better. Not to mention getting Anzu and Tea really mad which was fun to watch.

Anzu and Tea glared at Luna and stomped their feet in the sand and dust. Tristan laughed while Joey snickered. Anzu walked over to Atem with Tea following.

"See you tomorrow Atem," She said trying to sound sweet but Atem caught the jealousy in her tone.

As they walked by they pushed Luna hard making her fall down on the ground. Both smirked and laughed as they left.

Luna started to cry as the pain shot up and down her spine. Joey glared daggers at both girls while Tristan muttered curses. Atem bent down to Luna and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Normally you don't see a Sophomore cry in high school, but Luna was an exception. She had every class with Atem except one. That class was 7th period, Study Center.

Luna had a hard time in that class because the devil sisters were in there with her saying mean things, pulling harmful pranks. Also Joey or Tristan weren't there to help her. Atem always asked what happened in Study Center to make sure nothing bad happened.

"It's okay Luna, they are gone now," Atem said hugging Luna, "Shh...it's alright..I'm here."

Luna looked up at her cousin while wiping her tears. She kissed Atem on his cheek, to show her thanks. Atem chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Let's go already!" Tristan said

"Race ya!" Joey said taking off.

Luna giggled and raced after Joey. Tristan wasn't far behind. Yami walked to his cousin and put his arm around her neck like he did when they were kids. As they started walking towards down town, Atem had a flashback about when Luna first came to his house.

_~~ Flashback ~~_

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

"Atem! Can you get that please?" Aknamkonun yelled to his son in the other room.

"Yes father," Atem said turning away from his cartoons and ran to the door.

When Atem opened the door his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw a 9 year old girl wearing jean shorts, and a blue shirt. She had a backpack around her back and a map in her hands.

"Lulu?" A 10 year old Atem asked in shock using his cousin's nickname. It has been 5 years since they have seen each other.

"Hi Temmy..," Luna said softly.

"Atem?" Aknamkonun asked as he stepped into the hallway. His eyes widened to see his niece alone at the front door.

"Luna? What's wrong, where are your parents?" Aknamkonun asked picking up Luna and walking inside as Atem closed the door.

"Mama and Daddy died a few days ago...I didn't know where else to go," Luna said tearing up.

Atem gasped as his uncle and aunt just recently passed. Strange how they didn't get any notice. He looked at his cousin and immediately felt bad for her. Ra knows what Atem would do without his father.

"Oh Luna, you can stay here." Aknamkonun said smiling gently.

"Thank you Uncle," Luna said hugging Aknamkonun tightly.

~~ Later that night around 8:00 PM ~~

/ /A Heavy Storm blows into the suburbs of Domino City/ /

Atem fast asleep not minding the storm

/ /door creaks opens softly/ /

Atem groans at the noise and shifts facing the door.

"Temmy?" A soft voice asks.

Atem yawns and opens his eyes.

"Lulu? What's wrong?" Atem asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"C-Can I stay w-with you please," Luna asked shivering.

Atem's eyes softened. He forgot that storms scared her, and badly too. He moved over and smiled.

"Of course," Atem said

Luna smiled back and climbed into bed next to Atem. Atem laid down next to Luna. Luna nuzzled Atem, until thunder crashed loudly just above the house.

Luna whimpered and shivered with the complete look of fear in her eyes. Atem hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Lulu, I am here," Atem said soothingly.

Luna's shivering stopped but only slightly. Atem looked down at her and her eyes still held fear yet a sort of comfort. Atem hummed an Egyptian lullaby that his father always sang him to sleep when he was little.

A few minutes passed and Luna's shivering final stopped. Her eyes held sleepiness and happiness. Atem smiled down at his cousin and hummed a little more. The next thing he felt was his cousin fall limp in his arms, completely asleep.

Atem smiled down at his cousin and hugged her. He laid down next to her. Luna sighed softly in her sleep.

"I will always protect you Luna, my cousin, my sister," Atem said before sleep finally claimed him.

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

Luna: So this ends Chappy 1

Kiley: ^^ So cute

Yami: *shivers* Gross

Luna: Oh you liked it

Atem: *purrs* I did *hugs Luna*

Luna: SEE! X3 *hugs Atem back*

Yugi: *giggles* Please review!

Luna: Hope you enjoyed!

Kiley: *hugs Atem* Flames are allowed but be careful unless you want flames back!

All: *wave*

Atem: *presses black out button*


End file.
